A Series of Games
by anonymous-author122
Summary: Lissa is bored so she tells Rose to get people together so that they can play some games like 'Truth or Dare' and 'I Never' Enjoy! My first Fanfic Rated T for a reason! **NOW COMPLETE
1. Truth or Dare Part 1

******Hey guys, this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it! I was laughing while I was writing and I hope it brings a smile to your face too!**

******I don't own VA or any of the characters!**

******Truth or Dare**

******RPOV**

_Hey Rose, can you get some people together so we can do something, I'm bored._ Lissa's voice came through the bond. I rolled my eyes. She couldn't talk to me like a normal person. I was having a good make-out session with Dimitri.

"Liss wants me to get some people together to do something. She says 'she's bored', but I certainly wasn't." I complained. I got out of my very comfortable position, on my bed next to Dimitri, and pull out my phone to text Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Lissa and Mia that we will be meeting in Adrian's room for a game of Truth or Dare.

Everyone sends back their acceptances and I pulled Dimitri off my bed and out the door.

When we got there, everyone was sitting in a circle. I went to sit next to Lissa and Dimitri sat down next to me, before pulling me onto his lap. I looked around the circle and everyone was there.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" No one responded to my question. "Alright, fine. I'll go first." My eyes darted around the circle and landed on the person I wanted to torture most of all. "Adrian, Truth or Dare?"

He looked at me mockingly before replying, his words slurring together slightly. "I'm not a coward... Dare." Bad descision on his part. I was known for my horrible dares.

"I dare you to..." I paused to think about it. "To strip down to nothing and then walk around the halls creeping people out before going to Kirova's office and giving her a lap dance and kissing her- with tounge- for three minutes." He stared at me in horror. "Good luck"

It took him a while to get over it a smug smile touched his lips. "You know Rose, if you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked." He stood up and undressed.

"Oh, it's nice to know that you still think I want you to do the dare because I want to see you naked rather then a reason to laugh my ass of. It's nice to know you still have hopeless faith." I laughed.

He shot a dirty in my direction, which only made me laugh harder.

Lissa had brought her video camrera and handed it over to me when we walked through the doorway of his room.

Adrian strutted down the hallway while people gave him looks that said that they thought he was on something. Which, addmittedly, I wouldn't be surprised.

He occasionally walked up to Freshman or Sophomores and wispering something in there ears. I later found out that he was asking them if they were free later. Disgusting!

After Adrian finished terrorizing kids, he walked into Kirova's office and over to a horrorfied Kirova. She had been shifting through papers when Adrian walked in, so she was already sitting down. Adrian started dancing and was to confused to notice us hiding in the doorway.

When Adrian was finished he sat down on her lap and stuck his tounge down her throat. That was _not_ a site to see. I would never look at Adrian or the Headmistress in the same way again.

After what seemed like an eternity, Adrian came running out and didn't stop running until he ran throughthe open door to his room. We ran after him, laughing our asses off.

When we could finally sit up, Adrian turned to Lissa. "Lissa, Truth or Dare?"

**I'm going to do a couple of chapter's of Truth or Dare before I do some other chapters. I hope you liked it!**

**R&R**


	2. Truth or Dare Part 2

**I'll try to make this chapter longer, I just really wanted to put the first chapter out! **

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**RPOV**

"_Lissa, Truth or Dare?"_

She thought for a moment before deciding the safe option. "Truth"

"Wimp," I muttered under my breath. She leaned back and picked up a pillow that was behind her and threw it at my head. "Oww"

She started laughing. "It was a pillow, it wouldn't hurt." I acted childishly and stuck my tounge out at her.

Adrian cleared his throat, and we turned back to him. "Have you ever slept naked? If so, When and how many times."

I looked at Lissa expectantly. I knew she had before, but I didn't know how often.

"I always sleep naked," she answered quietly, "except for when someone else is there, except Christian." She was staring at the ground and you could see the blush that lit her cheeks.

I looked at the shocked faces aound the circle, mine was a mirror image of their's. "Well, there's something you don't here every day." I looked to the direction the comment came from, my eyes locking with Eddie's and we burst into hysterical laughter. Soon everyone joined in.

"Okay, now that everyone has settled down, laughing about my sleepwear, I believe I have a question to ask... Mia. Truth or Dare?"

Mia's answer was quick, as if she was expecting it. "Truth."

"Damn, I was really hoping for dare. Doesn't matter." She paused to think for a minute. "Who was the first person you kissed and did you like it?"

"I don'tknow if you want to hear this Lissa. I don't even know if you would Rose...'cause you're so close to Lissa..." She trailed off. I tried towork out what she was talking about.

And then it clicked. Mia had said that she had gone out with Andre- Lissa's brother. The answer would just cause Lissa pain, remembering images from the crash, like she always does when she thinks about them. I answered hesitantly. "Umm... Lissa, you don't want to know the answer. Ask another question." She was confused, so I added, "Please, for me?"

"Umm... okay, have you ever gone commando? When?" This was a much better question, one that could cause no harm. Lissa was still confused, but she let it slide.

Mia blushed, and I bet she wished she'd gone for the last question. "Twice, I had an... appointment with Jesse, and the other with Ralf."

"You WHAT? You went commando with _them?_ Why? How? Ohmigod!" I yelled. I knew what she was talking about, when she slept with them so that they would spred rumours about me, but I would have thought she at least would wear underwear. "Please tell me you were wearing pants."

She blushed slightly, "Only one truth at a time." She looked around the room. "Christian, Truth or Dare?"

"Huh, that's easy. Dare. I'm not afraid of anything you say."

"Big mistake. Go into Liss'a room, grab her frilliest and most revealing bra. Then come back here, go into the bathroom- I don't think anyone wants to see Christian naked, right?" We all nodded. "Put the bra on over your top, take your underwear off and put them over your pants and run through the corridors and into the common room in both the elementry and senior campus, making a fool of yourself. And you can't change back until the end of the game."

At that moment I envied Mia. How did she come up with such a good dare?

Christian glared at Mia, before he walked out of the room, returning with a very frilly, _very_ revealing bra. He walked into Adrian's bathroom and got changed.

When he came out his light blue top had a black bra on top, safe to say it was noticable, and over his shorts were a pair of spiderman undies, with 'SUPERMAN ROCKS' writen across his ass and a picture of superman in his 'area'. One look at him when he walked out and I couldn't breath, I was laughing to hard.

Christian walked out the door and we quickly followed. He was running into the common room. People were giving him strange looks as he was running around and yelling "LOOK AT ME, I'M SUPERMAN." And don't forget, "NEVER FEAR SUPERMAN'S HERE". Then he jumped onto a table and singing the Superman Theme Song. "Dun-da daa, da-da dun da-dun duun-dun" People then started to back away from Christian, looking either scared, or about to start laughing.

It took a while of convincing, but we finally got him to go to the elementry campus.

He saw Jill, and went up to her- wispered something in her ear and she nodded- before standing on her table. Jill left, but came back about thirty seconds later with a CD player. She pressed play and the Superman Theme song started playing. How she got that, I will never know. Christian then lied down on the table and Jill used her element- water- to lift him up. It looked like he was flying, he was horizontal in the air with his arms stretched in front of him.

When he came down, he thanked Jill and walked off to Adrian's room.

"When I said you had to make a fool of yourself, I didn't mean to the extremes, Superman." Mia said when we were in a loose circle again.

"I like to do my best..." He murmured, smiling. "Okay I think I'll pick Dimitri. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Dimitri replied.

"Oh Comrade, you're no fun." I said laughing.

"Dimitri, who was the first person to see you naked?" Christian my suprise, Dimitri laughed. Loudly. His laugh was like bells to my ears. It took him a very long time to stop.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Christian nodded his head gingerly, "Okay. It was Tasha... Ozera."

Christian made a face of digust while I jumped up and yelled at Dimitri. "You said you were a virgin. Bull crap! So much for 'waiting for the right person'."

I started to walk out the door, when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and he lowered his lips to my ear so he could wisper in it. "I was a virgin, but also young and stupid when I was friends with her. She asked a favor and I agreed."

"What was the favor" I said turning to look into my eyes.

He smiled down to me. "Maybe I'll tell you sometime."

I sat down, followed by Dimitri. "I'm going to pick... Eddie, Truth or Dare?"

"Yea, of course,leave me 'till last. Dare, I guess."

"Walk out the door and kiss the first person you see, girl or guy. Make sure you use tonuge and make it last one minute." Eddie shrugged and walked out the door. I followed, video camera in hand.

At first I couldn't see Eddie, but I turned a corner and saw him shoving his tongue down _Stan's_ throat. I could barely hold the camera straight while I was recording it, because I was laughing so much. I also caught Stan's hand groping Eddie's ass. Eddie stuck his finger up atus before he quickly pulled away from Stan and running before Stan could say anything.

Eddie glared everyone, expecially Dimitri. He then turned to look at me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" I swear I heard a gasp. "What, I'm entitled to some truths!" Eddie just rolled his at me.

"Who has the biggest balls you've ever seen?" He asked. Ha ha, this is going to be funny. I was really going to drag this out.

"First you have to know that while we were in the human world, I tried Yoga. His balls were _huge._" Everyone looked at me like I was sick, except Dimitri and Adrian who looked dissapointed.

"How big?" Adrian asked speculatively.

"Oh, about this big," I said, making the shape of a yoga ball in the air, with my hands. Get the joke?

"That's not humanly possible." Christian said mockingly.

"Who said anything about humanly? You asked who has the biggest balls you have and the yoga teacher has _a lot_ of spare _yoga_ balls laying around." I said smiling. Before they could complaine I moved on. "Christian, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Get yourself, Lissa, Mia, Eddie and Adrian drunk." This was going to be funny.

After that the game got really stupid, people getting other people drunk, and by the end of it we were all past out on Adrian's floor.

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be 'I Never'**

**R&R**


	3. I Never

**Here's the next Chapter. Thanks for the reviews! This is 'I Never'. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I just returned back to school after the October holidays. I have two assignments and an overload of homework... and I'm only in year 8! Ugh!**

**BTW it might get confusing, but everyone in the circle knows about Rose and Dimitri.**

**Sorry 'bout the Mason thing, but I needed to put something in there.**

**Anna Maria suggested I use jelly beans, thanks. But I can't use 100, I don't have enough idea's!**

**Even though I want to, I don't own anything. (Damn, that sucks)**

**RPOV**

Ugh... I woke with a major headache on Adrian's floor. Remind me not to play Truth or Dare with these guys again. They just give you a hangover.

I rolled over and found Dimitri, sitting up with his hands in hands. I never thought I would see the day when I saw Dimitri drunk. But I did yesterday, and it was hilarious. He was running around the room on his 'horse', which was actually a broom, and yelling "Yeeha". Although I don't remember it that well, it's all fuzzy.

"Hey Comrade," I all but yelled "Oww."

Shushes came from the room. I looked around and decided no one was going to get coffee, so I got up slowly and headed to the cafetira, every step sending a new shock-wave to my head.

It was much to loud in the cafetiria and I hurried as much as possible to get the drinks.

"Seven coffee's please." I almost wispered. The lunch lady looked me up and down before hurrying away to get them, arriving back to slow for my liking.

I hurried back to Adrian's and handed everyone there coffee's. They whispered their thanks before taking a sip.

Half an hour later, when every one was nearly over their hang over, I jumped up and got and grabbed a bag of jelly beans. I sat down and made seven even piles, ten jelly beans per pile. I got curious looks from everyone in the room when I yelled, "Sit your asses down, we're playing I Never."

"Yes your Majesty," Christian sneered, before muttering under his breath, "And I thought I was royalty." I glared at him as everyone sat in a tight circle.

I set a pile in front of everyone, before explaining the rules. "Pretty much, you have to say something you have never done, and try to get other people out. If you have done what is said, you eat a jelly bean. The last person who still has some jelly beans at the end, wins." I looked around the circle. "Who wants to go first?" Fire Boy's hand shot up. "Fine, go Christian."

"I never... kissed someone of the same sex." I looked around the circle as I put a jelly bean in my mouth. I was joined by Lissa, Adrian, Mia, Eddie and... Dimitri?

I stared open mouthed out him, waiting for his explaination. "Never play spin the bottle with my sister's." He shuddered, his face far away.

"Truth or Dare with Lissa." My answer was short and simple, and Lissa shot me a grateful smile. She didn't want to explain.

"Well, I was drunk." I was not surprised by Adrian's response.

"Spin the bottle with a group of girls," Reported Mia. Wait, what?

"Were there any guys?" I queried.

"Nah, I was way too drunk to care anyway." She responded, drawing out the way. Another drunk story.

"When I was in year seven, about thirteen, I played '7 Minutes in Heaven' with 'Rose'," Eddie used rabit ears around my name, "I later found out it was Mason..." A scowl appeared across his face.

I laughed at the memory. Eddie had come out wiping his lips lips clean, followed by Mason, who was laughing hysterically. I heard everyone join in.

Adrian was sitting next to Christian, so he said, "I never watch porn." Everyone- including Adrian- put ajelly bean in their mouth. Everyone except me.

I stared wonderingly at everyone around the circle. Even Dimitri had. "Please explain." It was really to Dimitri, but I directed towards the whole circle.

"Well, Lissa and I find it as a turn on before sex." I knew I had a disgusted look on my face as I turned to look at Lissa and Christian, side by side.

"I'm not afraid to say that I've done it alone." Adrian said. If I had a disgusted look before, I had a compleately-and-totally-grossed-out face look on my face.

Dimitri leaned down to whisper in my ear, instead of saying it to the whole room. "I was with Tasha one night..." He trailed off.

"You WHAT?" I yelled the loudest I have in all my life. "You... Tasha..." I sunk back in my seat.

He came and whispered in my ear again. "You should know that she forced me into a chair and tied me there."

"How could she tie _you_ to a chair?" I questioned, my voice menacing.

"With the help of three Gardians." He leaned down and my cheek. I moved his lips onto mine. As it started to heat up, I forgot the rest of the room. I moaned as he took my hair out of it's loose ponytail, just as someone cleared their throat. I blushed, turning to look around the room. Everyone seemed to be looking away, at the TV mostly, which was playing quietly on the wall in front of me.

Eddie and Mia decided to take that opportunity to say their excuse quietly, "I was alone," They said it at the same time. They turned to each other and smiled.

I really didn't want to talk about other peoples horrible sex lives. Dimitri was next, so I looked him in the eyes, sending him a message, begging him to change the subject.

He understood. "I never slept outside," Well that was a little random, but at least the subject was off sex, for now.

Lissa, Eddie and I all ate one. "It was before we met the rest of you, we went camping in Year Four," Eddie said for all of us.

"Why?" Mia asked.

Eddie shrugged as he said, "Something to do."

Before anyone could ask any more questions, I said, "I never had a weird sex dream."

Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Mia ate one. "I would prefer not to know what they were," I tacked on the end.

So far Eddie was losing on sixteen, so he picked on the Moroi in the room, "I never drank blood." Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Mia all ate a jelly bean. No suprises there.

Mia retorted, trying to get Edie back, "I never beat someone up." All the Dhampir's in the room ate one.

"I never called someone a blood whore." I ate one proudly, followed by Adrian and Mia. "who'd you call a blood whore, Rose?"

I turned to look at her, "Mia."

"Rose," We all remembered when Mia called me a blood whore.

"My Aunt's blood whore." I laughed, remembering Ambrose as he massaged my feet at Court.

"Ha ha, back to me. I never gave someone a blowjob." Christian smiked.

I blushed as I put a red jelly bean in my mouth. The colour seemed to resemble my face. At the same time I saw Lissa and Mia put one in their mouth, trying to sneak them in.

"It was Dimitri," I said pointedly, blushing deeper.

"Christian," Lissa said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"All I'm gonna say is that Jesse made me... do stuff." Mia said it, blushing deeper than anyone in the room.

"I never gave a blowjob when the guy had a flavored condom on." When no one ate one, Adrian added, "Damn, that would have been interesting."

Dimitri seemed to give up on being mature. "I never had a three some"

Adrian plopped a jelly bean in his mouth. Ew. "You know what Adrian? I don't even want to know."

I noticed that Christian and Dimitri still had a very large pile. I decided to pick on the guys. "I never had a blow job done to me." All the guys put one in their mouths, unashamed.

"I never had sex in a place where I could get caught." Eddie murmured nonchalantly.

I turned and looked Dimitri, thinking about the Cabin. He shrugged as he put a blue jelly bean in his mouth. I copied the action.

I found that Lissa and Christian did the same.

"I never gotten hard thinking and/or sitting near someone." Mia's question was directed to all the guys in the room. All of them ate one.

"Wow, just... Wow" I was speechless.

"I never streaked." I could tell through the bond that Lissa was trying to get me embarrassed, but I wasn't shy. I made it _very_ obvious that I ate one, alone.

Dimitri was horrorfied. I shrugged it off, saying, "Truth or Dare."

"I never yelled out the wrong name during sex." Christian playfully glared at Lissa as he said it.

Adrian- of course- ate one, along with Lissa, Eddie, Mia and Dimitri. I recalled the time Dimitri had accidently yelled Tasha's name during sex.

"I yelled out Aaron's name during sex with Christian."

"I yelled out the name of a girl I slept with the night before." Adrian revealed.

"I yelled Jesse, instead of Ralf."Mia muttered, only just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I yelled out Rose's name when I slept with Camille." Eddie blushed a very deep red. Wait, my name?

I voiced my thoughts. "Why my name?"

At this, Eddie blushed even deeper, if that was even possible. "I've sort of had a crush on you since like, year three,"

I heard Dimitri growl from beside me, but I was way too shocked to realise. Adrian laughed and asked, "Who hasn't?"

"Rose, don't worry. I got over it when, you know, you and Mason..." Eddie trailed off.

I felt a pang of guilt flood through me. I flinched away, remembering Mason's lifeless body in my head. I felt like I was suffocating, not really brething properly.

Christian was the first to notice and tried to change the subject. We had all been there. "Whose turn is it? Adrian?"

I tried to smile at Christian, but I failed miserably. I stood up and turned toward the door, trying to get some fresh air. The walls were closing in on me as I ran out the door.

I didn't stop running until I was safe, on the edge of the forest. I heard light footsteps, and turned to see Dimitri sprinting towards me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I slipped to the ground and started weeping uncontrollably. Dimitri came and sat in front off me and circled me in his arms, murmuring Russian words of comfort.

Soon my eyes were dried up. We slowly got up and wandered back to Adrian's room.

As Dimitri opened the door for me, I saw Eddie freeze mid-step, before rushing over to me to apologize.

I had to reasure him ten times before he realised that I really was fine, I just needed some space. "Okay, who's turn is it?" I asked.

I already knew it was Adrian, but I had to change the subject.

We sat in our little circle and I leaned into Dimitri's chest.

"I've never been been walked in on while 'going solo'." I looked up and saw Eddie, Mia and Christian trying to sneak their jelly beans in their mouths. Everyone was laughing and I joined in quietly.

I think Dimitri heard me laughing, and tried to keep up the context. "I've never gotten too carried away in front of anyone." I shoved a jelly bean and he turned to look at me questionly. He realised to late that just yesterday we had nearly had sex in front of everyone. He grudgingly ate a jelly bean. Lissa and Christian also ate one each.

"I never had a crush on someone who was at least two years younger than me." Adrian and Dimitri ate one each. Not suprising, everyone knew they both had a crush on me. But my aim was to get Adrian. That was his last jelly bean.

"Hey, losing means that I have done more stuff than anyone else here." I guess Adrian had a point, but the things he had done were digusting.

All the girls were still on eight, so Eddie picked the thing that none of us could ignore. "I've never had my period," He said it with a smirk.

Evryone only had one left, except Christian who had two, and it was Mia's turn. "I lost my virginity to someone I loved." Lissa, Dimitri and I got out and Christian had one left after eating one. It was between him, Eddie and Mia. And it was Christian's turn. He said the one thing that could get the other's out. "I've never had sex with anyone who is still left in the game."

And that's how Christian won. Lissa ran over to him and kissed him passionately. He whispered something in her ear, and she giggled in response. He then lifted her up, Bridal style, and carried her to the Church Attic.

I looked away from them to kiss Dimitri.

**That's the end of another chapter. The next chapter is Spin the Bottle if you were wondering. I will try to update sooner.**

**R&R**


	4. Spin the Bottle

**I know you don't want to here my excuses, so I won't say them, but I am really sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I have been writing every second I could.**

**I hope you like it!**

**I do not own VA**

**RPOV**

My brain was fuzzy, and still partially unconsious when I stretched my stiff muscles. I had spent the night cuddling Dimitri, his arms wraped around me while I snuggled into his chest.

He stirred, his grip loosening. His eyes fluttered open. His mouth stretched into a smile as he looked down at me. "Morning, Roza."

"Good morning Comrade," His head tilted slightly as he leaned down towards me. My neck stretched and my lips touched his softly.

My phone beeped loudly. Why was someone always interuppting us? I reached under my pillow to grab it. I groaned when I realized it was from Adrian.

_Come to my room. Quick. Bring GB_

I angrily shoved the phone into Dimitri's awaiting hand. I would have happily spent the day gazing at the stars, lying on Dimitri's chest.

But my Sunday had to be ruined by none other than Adrian.

Dimitri excused himself, promising to return quickly and went to get changed.

I found the skimpiest top in my wardrobe and pulled it over my head. It was a very obvious red and was showing a bit of extra skin. I then pulled on a pair of small denim shorts. There was a knock at my door as I was putting a pair of thongs on my feet.

When I opened the door and greeted Dimitri, I noticed his eye line had drifted under my neck-line. "You know my face is up here, right?"

He blinked a few times, and seemed to apprehend that he had been staring at my breasts. "Wow, just... Wow, Rose," He said huskily.

I giggled at his reaction, and pulled him in the direction of Adrian's room.

I knocked very loudly, probably louder than necessary, waiting for Adrian to open the door. When he did, he had a huge grin on his face.

"I'm surprised you're up this early on a Sunday. I would have thought you'd have a hang-over." I looked him in the eyes suspiciously.

He stepped aside letting us into the room. There was a small circle of people on the floor, consisting of Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia. In between the four was an emptyvodka bottle, lying on its side.

"Normally, yes. But I had a brilliant idea. 'Spin the Bottle'." Adrian answered, excitement seeping into his voice. He obviously hadn't noticed my top yet.

I led Dimitri over to the circle, sitting him down and then placing myself next to him. He was still in his dazed state of mind and couldn't really think for himself. Adrian sat down across from me, noticing my top. Man, I _love_ doing this to guys. He stared longingly at my breasts. Looking around the circle, I saw four sets of eyes, including Adrian's and Dimitri's, staring at my chest.

Lissa and Mia also saw this, bitch-slapping their men in the face to get them to look away. The loud crack seemed to jump the others back into reality. I leaned towards Dimitri, "Later." I whispered seductively.

He simply nodded his head, an excited glint in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll go first." Adrian's comment sounded more like a question rather than a statement. When no one moved, he reached out and spun the bottle.

I was silently praying that the bottle didn't land on me, and breathed a sigh of relive when it landed on Lissa. Adrian looked slightly dissapointed, but leaned over to kiss her nonetheless.

Christian looked annoyed, but it was over nearly as soon as it started, sohe had nothing to worry about.

Once they were both seated again, Lissa reached for the bottle. When it stopped, I was a little shocked. I hadn't expected it to land on me.

I looked my best friend in the eye's, seeing her looking back. It wasn't like this before. Whenever we play Truth or Dare, someone always likes to make sure we hook-up. Then, of course, all the guys usually have to excuse themselves to go to the bathroom and the girls are laughing their asses off.

I shrugged my shoulders and shuffled over to me, kissing me. On the lips.

It was over in a second and Liss went back to her seat next to Christian. I twisted the bottle, landing on... none other than Pyro. Great!

He looked as disgusted as I felt. Smiling to myself, I made a joke. "What? Got a problem kissing me, Fire Boy? Because believe me, I have kissed you a lot more than I wanted to." I shuddered at the thought. I was referring to being in Lissa's head while they kissed, but he didn't need to know that. "I've also had sex with you a couple of times. Bad experience."

Lissa understood what I was talking about and started laughing, her tinkering laugh filling the room. I looked at Dimitri's face, picking up on the annonyed expression in his eyes. I quietly whispered my excuse and he seemed to relax a little bit.

Christian looked downright confused. "Don't worry Pyro. Hurry up, lets get this over and done with," I said smirking in his direction. "You should feel priviledged to kiss someone as beautiful as me."

I got up from my seat next to Dimitri, sinking to my knees in fronts of Christian. He grudgingly leaned forward and touched his lips to mine. "Eww. Some warning would have been nice. Besides, you kiss Lissa better than that."

"Yes, but I actually love Lissa." He smiled at her. It took him a few seconds to realize what I had just said. "Wait, what? How do you know..." Understanding flashed through his eyes. He stared into my own mocking ones. That just made him angry. "You've been spying on me and Lissa kissing."

"It's hardly spying if it's not my fault." I think he finally understood. Took him long enough!

Christian leaned in and spun the bottle. It landed on Adrian, so he reached in and spun again. If it lands on someone who has already had a go in that round, you spin again. That way everyone gets a turn.

This time it landed on Mia. He seemed relieved that it was a girl. He walked over and kneeled in front of her. He pecked her on the lips then hurried back over to Lissa.

There was a limited amount of people left in the game, three including Mia, so it took a couple of tries before it landed on Dimitri.

Mia blushed a little when she sat in front of my boyfriend. Probably because I was glaring at her. He leaned down towards her and swiftly touched her lips with his own. I felt a stab of jealousy spread through me. How come Mia got to kiss my boyfriend and I didn't?

Dimitri noticed my distress, and repeated the one word I had said to him earlier. "Later"

Dimitri only had to spin the bottle twice before it landed on Eddie, and when they kissed Eddie accidently knocked his forehead against Dimitri's. I could hear the crack as their heads collided. Dimitri seemed unfazed by it, but Eddie was jumping up and down grabbing his head complaining about the pain.

The next game of Spin the Bottle started, and the bottle seemed to avoid me. Everyone had gotten a kiss, except for me. Dimitri continuely spun the bottle, waiting for itto stop on me, but it just kept spinning past.

After the twelfth time, I slammed my hand down on the bottle while it was facing me. I decided that counted. I leaned up and kissed him.

My arms snaked around his neck, while his hands found my hair. I suddenly remembered our audience and pulled away from him. At first Dimitri looked dissapointed, the corners of his mouth pulling down in a small pout.

Understanding passed through his expression. He smirked at me while standing up. Then he offered his hand, helping me stand up. Of course, once I was standing straight he knocked my legs out from under me. He quickly snatched me into his arms, bridal style, and carried me to my room, placing me on the bed.

He went over and closed the door, coming back to lay beside me.

And we spent the rest of the day gazing at the stars.

**Thanks to my reviews. If you like the story, review it! I'd love to know.**

**Plus if you have an idea for another game review or PM me, 'cause I'm running out of ideas. Next chapter is 'Would you Rather'.**


	5. Would You Rather

**Ok, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, _really _sorry that I haven't updated in so long! To tell you the truth I sorta forgot about it 'cause I wasn't really updating and then I lost the book that I had been writing in. Anyway without further adieu, here's the next chapter.**

**I should however tell you that the story is nearly over. Just a couple more chapters. I personally don't like this story, I think I wrote it horribly. I hope my next story is written better.**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead**

**RPOV**

_Oww._ That was the one word that had been circling my brain all afternoon. Jesse had pissed me off, and instead of punching the shit out of him, I made a snide comment and sauntered off to the gym to kick the crap out of a very solid punching bag. And now I was regretting it. Although as a plus I did do a lot of damage to the punching a forceful kick it swung off the ropes holding it to the frame and it flew across to the other side of the gym. It ended up scaring some fifteen year old boys out of the gym.

I was just stepping into my ice cold bath, hoping to relax some of my screaming muscles, when I heard Lissa through the bond. _Get your ass over to Adrian's NOW! We're playing 'would you rather'._

Are you freaking kidding me? I was _so _not in the mood right now. I was hurting all over!

It only took Lissa two minutes to work out that I wasn't planning to come and knock my door off its hinges.

"Rose, come out here right now," Lissa's voice drifted through the cracks on my bathroom door.

Being me I just had to quietly whisper 'bite me', before yelling, "I'm busy!"

"Rose, I swear if you don't get out of there in the next three seconds I'm coming in and dragging you out!" she yelled, hammering on the door. I contemplated whether or not she would drag me out of here. I figured she probably would and got slightly scared when she started to count back slowly from three. I know! Rose Hathaway scared? Just don't tell anyone.

"Alright, I'm coming," I stood up, grabbing a towel and wrapping it securely around my body.

Walking out of the bathroom I spotted Lissa sitting on my had a pile of clothing in her arms. When she saw me, she threw the pile at me. "Get dressed quickly," she muttered while walking out the door way that no longer held a door.

Doing as I was told, I walked out the same doorway seconds later, righting the door on my way out, and following my best friend down the hallway.

Lissa stood in front of Adrian's door,waiting for it to be open. When he opened the door, he let Lissa through and then turned to me in a nonchalant manor. "Bonjour."

I scoffed. "Bonjour? Who answers the door with 'bonjour'?"

"I'm pretty sure they tend to do it in France all the ti-" I cut him off before I slapped the annoying little smirk that played on his lips off.

"I meant people who don't live in a French speaking country."

"Well educated and charming men. In other words, me!" He said smugly.

"You know, it amuses me that your so full of yourself, yet you you can't get the girl that you're in 'love' with- and don't forget dream about nearly every night- to even think about liking you," I said,gesturing with my hands. "Actually, I should rephrase that. The girl that you _stalk_ in her dreams." I pushed him out of the way and went to sit beside Dimitri, leaning into his side. I knew it was mean, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!

He glared at me for a moment as he sat across from me in the loose circle in the centre of his bedroom, before turning to the rest of the room. "We are playing 'Would You Rather', and there is no way to back out. You should of thought of that before you came here."

"Hey, that's not fair! I was forced to be here. What happened to America being a free country?" I asked, looking around the small circle for anyone who would at least show a little compassion.

"No one cares Rose," Adrian laughed. I scowled and turned to look into the last pair of eyes in the circle. Dimitri.

He just smiled at me helplessly, a cocky glint in his eyes. I sneered back, my face scrunching in anger. Greatest friends right here! Not one of them is going to stand up for me. Not even my massive Russian boyfriend who could beat up everyone in this room in one minute. Well, except maybe me and Eddie. The world is so cruel!

Lissa was the first to speak up, "Adrian, would you rather be the President or the Pope for a day?"

"Aww, that ones easy, the Pope, obviously. Then I get to ride around in the Popemobile," Adrian answered with a silly grin plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes. The comment was so... _Adrian. _"Rose, would you rather have sex with Lissa or five animals?"

No, sorry. _That_comment was so Adrian. What was his business in my sex life? "Lissa, I guess. Even though it would be weird- and probably ruin our friendship. But I don't wan't to have sex with five animals. I don't even like animals!"

I looked over at Lissa and gave her a small smile, which she returned. I noticed Christian pull her a little closer to himself.

I turned to my traitor Russian boyfriend to ask the next question. "Okay Dimitri. Would you run around the school in your boxers so that everyone here could see the view, or make out with Eddie for an hour?" I leaned in close, quietly whispering to him. "I know which one I would prefer." **(AN I have to give credit to sneaky lunitic spy for coming up with the question. Thanks so much!)**

He shuffled uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "Run around the school in my boxers," his voice was husky. Eddie looked outraged.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" Dimitri looked shocked at the accusation. I collapsed onto him laughing.

"No, it's just your a guy! I don't actually swing that way," he stuttered. By now everyone was on the ground trying to control their laughter. Well, everyone but Eddie and Dimitri. I was laughing so hard, that I had tears falling from my eyes.

Dimitri silenced us when he turned to Mia. "Would you rather know when your going to die, or not?" Wow Dimitri, way to ruin the mood.

"Okay, well if you knew you could do everything you wanted to do and live your life fully, but you'd be dreading it, so I'd have to pick that I would prefer not to know," she drew it out to keep us on edge.

"Christian, would you rather be trapped in an elevator with wet dogs or three fat men with bad breath?"

"Yea, of course you give me the bad question. I guess the wet dogs I could dry," he demonstrated this by holding a large sphere of fire on his palm.

"Eddie, your one of the last people, would you rather be forgotten or hated when you die?" Christian asked, a sly smile on his face.

"You guys wouldn't hate me when I die would you?" I gave him a pointed look. "Fine, I would rather be forgotten than hated." The ends of his lips pulled down in an adorable pout. He looked like a little kid who was just refused a teddy bear by his mother.

"Okay Lissa,your the only one left, would you rather run your tongue down ten feet of a New York City alley, or stick it up a random's nose?"

Lissa's face twisted into one of utter horror. "Eddie, that is absolutely _revolting_. How could you even think of a question like that?"

"I have my ways, now answer the question!" He said harshly, adopting the role of scary teacher. I thought that was supposed to be Dimitri's job.

"Umm, well I've seen the alleys in NY and I will not be licking any of them,so I guess a stranger's nose."

"Yay, the game is over, I can get back to freezing my muscles!"

"Umm, no. We have another round to play." Adrian's annoying voice stated.

"Listen, I was forced to be here and play this round. I do not intend on playing another one. If anyone tries to stop me they'll end up looking like the punching bags in the gym," I huffed and walked out of the room. I did _not_ want to play another game, even if my life depended on it.

I heard someones voice drift out of the room. "What happened to the punching bags?"

"It's best not to ask," a Russian accented voice replied.

I just laughed and continued back to my room.

**Okay, it's over! It's sort of short, but aren't they all?**

**I absolutely love reviews, so if you liked it let me know.**

**Only two more chapters after this!**


	6. Staying Awake Contest

**I know my updates suck but you don't have to worry anymore. This is the last chapter of the story. I know I said last time two more chapters but I just added it onto the end of this one. To anyone who is still reading this...**

**I don't own VA.**

**RPOV**

_Okay, so we're going to play another game but no one has any ideas. We all nominated you to pick the idea, so come to Adrian's room now._ Lissa's annoying message came through the bond.

Why me? I don't even like playing them. I'm pretty much forced into them.

I unwillingly went to Adrian's room to tell them my brilliant idea. Lissa was there to answer the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet. I had never seen her so excited.

"What's your idea?" someone yelled from the centre of the room. It sounded suspiciously like Eddie.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise that this is the last game. We've got Graduation coming up, and I don't want to screw it up." I said walking into the room.

"You'll do fine Rose," Lissa said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Fine isn't going to cut it, do you know how hard it is to become your Guardian. You have to be better than everyone else around the world. You have to be... Dimitri." I said, not being the least bit reassured.

"Why thankyou," a husky, Russian accent came from behind me. "Better than everyone else around the world? Hmm... I like it."

"Dimitri!" I exclaimed as I ran up to him and kissed him. _Passionately._ I was trying to make them uncomfortable for forcing me into this.

In the background I could hear throats being cleared, but I was too caught up in what I was doing to care.

Eventually they got sick of us and someone, Adrian of course, pulled me away from my beloved.

"Okay, stop trying to undress each other," he said in a stern voice. When he continued, he lowered his voice, as if it was some huge secret. "That's what your mind is for."

When I turned to make a snide remark, he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I was so repulsed by the idea of him thinking of me like that that I lost my train of thought.

"Anyway," I said, turning back to the room, "My idea is a 'Staying Awake' contest. We can have a sleep over at my dorm tonight and the last one awake wins. Simple enough?"

"Uh, Rose. You forgot one major detail. Other students aren't allowed in other rooms after curfew," Eddie said from across the room.

"You can if there is a Guardian present," I said slyly.

"Which Guardian? I'm not comfortable with you having another Guardian that you hardly know staying over the night," said the sexy Russian I like to call my boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Dimitri. You can trust me. I'll just flirt a little bit. Then we'll hook up for a while and then run to the little cabin hidden in the forest to continue activities," I replied, smirking.

"What, Roza. I thought that place was special to us. I thought we were special, like we had a real connection— oh!" Realization coloured his features.

"Wow Comrade. Took you long enough! I think you have taken one too many beatings to the head," I said, my smirk turning into a full out grin.

"Ha ha, very funny. I knew all along. I was just... testing you," said Dimitri, his face pulling into a small pout. It was so cute I just had to kiss him.

"Okay, I'm going to break this up before it continues from where they left off," Adrian muttered whilst once again pulling us apart.

I turned back to the room with a sheepish grin on my face. "I'm going to go set up my room for tonight. Liss, Mia, do you want to help me?" They nodded their heads eagerly. "Dimitri, do you want to go ask Alberta if we can have a sleep over tonight?" I asked, unleashing the full power of my man-eating grin on him.

"Fine," he huffed and reluctantly walked out the door to find Alberta.

"Guys, you can do what ever you want 'cause no one really cares. Have fun," I smiled mischiefly **(AN/ apparently that's not a word, but I beg to differ, and I don't really care :)) **and walked out the door, Mia and Lissa following behind me.

* * *

Later that night everyone was seated in the sleeping bags that we laid in the middle of the room when I had the funniest idea.

"How 'bout we raise the stakes **(No pun intended)** First one asleep, the others draw on their face and they can't wash it off until after breakfast tomorrow morning," I grinned wickedly, looking around to see the others' reaction. Everyone seemed to agree, except Lissa.

"No, I don't like that idea. I'm not very good at staying awake," Lissa argued.

"Don't worry Liss, I'll protect you," Christian smiled making Lissa giggle lightly.

"And the winner can pick anyone in this room and make them do anything they want them to do for a day," Adrian added grinning wickedly.

"No not _anything._ Nothing remotely sexual," I clarified. The smile slipped off his face.

We all settled in to watch a movie and shared the popcorn around. I was snuggled up a sexy Russian (three guesses who) when we heard the first snore of the night. I turned to see Christian sound asleep.

"Yeah, he did a great job of 'protecting me'. But at least I don't need to worry about being the first asleep," Liss said cheerfully from next to Christian.

I quickly reached into the top drawer of my bedside table to grab a couple of markers and stealthily crept towards Christian. I really didn't want to miss this opportunity. Everyone had their chance at drawing on Christian's face. Mia drew a French moustache that flicks up at the sides, Eddie wrote "retard" on his forehead in block letters, Lissa put ruby red lipstick on and kissed all over his face, Dimitri wrote a long message about there "being someone else" and he "didn't want to keep lying to himself", Adrian drew kitten whiskers with a button nose and I drew a penis pointing directly into his mouth on his cheek. We then got a cup of warm water, which made him wet himself, and covered him in shaving cream and toilet paper.

After our fun drawing on Christian's face we settled back in to watch the movie. It wasn't long before Mia, Lissa and Eddie fell asleep as well. Come on people! It's only 1am.

At two, Adrian Dimitri and I were still wide awake and were onto the second movie... _Wild Child_. It's a good movie, but after you see it a couple of hundred times, it gets kinda boring. I mean, its a basic storyline. Bratty American annoys priceless daddy and his new gold digging girlfriend and she gets sent off to live in a boarding school where she finds remnants of her mothers life... _so original._ **(AN/ BTW if you think I'm knocking WC, I'm not, I love that movie...) **And I wasn't the only one. I started making out with my boyfriend, but Adrian can't seem to get enough of rudely interrupting these times, so I pulled away and settled in to watch the movie again.

At four in the morning, Dimitri dropped out of the game as well. Terrific! Now it was just me and Adrian. But I had some tricks up my sleeve. "I'm really thirsty; I'm going to get some milk. Do you want some?" I said innocently, getting up and going to the fridge.

"Yeah, okay. Why not?" he said stupidly. This guy will never learn, will he?

"Do you want it heated up?" I asked, even more innocent than before, if that's even possible.

"It's a pretty cold night, so okay..." Was he dropped on his head as a child one too many times? Everyone knows that warm milks make you sleep like a baby.

After I heated his milk up and poured some cold milk for me I stealthily slipped a couple of sleeping pills into his drink. That's why I got milk instead of water, the water would dissolve the pill and the water would turn murky. I hope the milk doesn't react with the pills. I don't know enough about drugs. Oh well, Moroi are pretty much indestructible anyway.

I carefully carried the cups back into the main room and manoeuvred my feet through the stilled bodies. I passed the warmer cup towards Adrian and watched as he took a sip and smiled. I smiled as well, knowing that it wouldn't take to long until the pills took effect.

I really wasn't lying about the thirsty thing, so I took a large gulp and finished the drink. It was too late to acknowledge the fact that it tasted strange, different somehow. I didn't have enough time to realise that I put the pills in the wrong cup before my head hit Dimitri's chest.

* * *

I woke to Adrian's loud cheering. It would have woken everyone in a 10 mile radius if it weren't already 12:37 pm. God, those pills were strong!

"And the sleepy head wakes!" said a voice somewhere to my left. I turned to glare at Eddie.

"What's he so happy about?" I said, motioning to Adrian.

"He won, and he picked you to be his slave for the day," answered Dimitri, his chest moving as he spoke.

"Yeah, he tried to get you up earlier, but you sleep like a log. Now he only gets the rest of today for you to do stuff for him," Lissa added.

"What? I want a full day though." Adrian stated.

"We never clarified how long the day has to be. It could be a working day, which is eight hours max." I said politely. Well, as polite as that statement could seem.

Adrian shooed everyone out of my room and dragged me back to his room, making the most of his time.

By the end of the day I had done all his dirty washing (there was a lot, I don't think he had done any since he came here), cleaned his room... and bathroom (I saw things that will haunt my dreams forever), run around in skimpy lingerie and asked the guys if they liked what they saw (and punched them in the gut when they answered) and given Adrian a foot massage, though I don't really know why.

Let's just say by the end of the day I was beet, and gladly welcomed the cool, darkness of sleep.

**Sorry guys, that's the end of my story. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I have some ideas for other stories and I may or may not write them, but they're most likely going to be Twilight stories. All human stories found more often there. **

**Thankyou all so much for reading this story and thankyou for the reviews.**

**~anonymous-author122~**


End file.
